Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to music stand accessories, specifically to enhancing the capacity and usefulness of the portable folding stands for holding volumes of music that are normally too large for these stands to accommodate.
2. Background of the Invention
Most music stands, especially the folding portable type, have an oblique music support ledge which is far too narrow to support all but the thinnest volumes of music. These stands also lack a means of holding open the pages of music books. In addition, fiddlers need a place to rest the bow, and often engage in the unsafe practice of hanging it off the back of the stand where it is prone to being dislodged when adjusting the position of the music on the ledge. It is believed that currently, no such dedicated bow-hook or holder exists.
Clearly, many musicians have a need for a device that will enhance the capabilities of the average music stand in a way that will provide them with both increased capacity and improved access to their music. Especially by providing fiddlers with a handy and secure xe2x80x9cthird handxe2x80x9d when turning pages, etc.
Heretofore, such accessories have focused on everything but the music. From cup holders (Manhasset mnf.) to Electric Light fixtures such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,13 to Kelly (1984). The problem of holding music has usually been addressed by increasing the size and weight (not to mention the cost) of the stand as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,617 to Ilvonen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,489 to Bonetti. Or by focusing on very complex mechanical methods for engaging and turning the pages (U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,384 to Jones, 1984). U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,743 to Morris (1981) provides a detachable tray with a music shelf, but again its main focus is on accommodating musical accessories rather than the music per se. Furthermore it cannot be left on the stand to aid portability since it is not detachable or foldable in the middle. Likewise, it does not provide a lip or other means of restraint to assist in holding open the pages of bound volumes. Nor does it provide a place for a fiddler to safely hang the bow.
The present invention fulfills the above-mentioned need by providing a rectangular pair of cleats specially designed to snugly fit over the existing front ledge of the conventional music stand to increase both its length and width. A short pin of predetermined diameter and length protruding from the inner side of one cleat engages a matching recess in the corresponding location of the other cleat, allowing the two halves to be temporarily joined together. This assures proper alignment of the two cleats and results in a rigid, stable assembly. Portability is maintained by the two-piece design, which enables the user to leave them partially attached to the stand even when folded once the pin is disengaged from the recess.
In addition, the preferred embodiment provides a front lip running the full length of the cleats, which acts as a stop to hold open the pages of bound volumes. The design is inherently reversible, and the whole arrangement can be flipped upside down and replaced on the stand with the front lip hanging below the ledge should a musician want to temporarily disable this feature.
One or a plurality of soft-tipped pegs, protruding from the front edge of the cleats, provide plenty of flexibility for hanging a fiddler""s bow. In the preferred embodiment, they are removable should the musician have no need of them.